Dreamer
by ElleU
Summary: Tamilla grew up in Caynn not knowing anything about who she was. One day she finds out her Master has stolen her Gift for all of her life. She gets it back and flees to Corus, disguised as a boy to become a thieve. Will mix up with my other TP fic. R/R.
1. Free

So… Here is my new TP story, Dreamer. As all of my other stories I'll try to update every weekend (if I don't get a writer's block or something). I own the plot as well as the persons that seem unfamiliar to you. The spellingmistakes are mine too. Now on with the story...  
  
FREE  
  
Tamilla pulled her fingers through her long, jet-black hair before returning them to the water. She was ten years old, but when she worked she semed to be decades older. The clothes she was washing belonged to the family she served. Behind her the five young children were playing; the sixth was hanging from a bag on her back. Tammy's small, strong fingers worked fast in the freezing water. Her breaths were like small clouds. She worked automatically.  
  
At last she was done. She lifted the sack of clothes as well as the little girl. The other children walked with her. When they entered the little yard in the marchands' quarters in Caynn, she felt the warmth return to her body. Even though a life as an orphaned servant was hard, it was the only life she'd ever known. And this house was the only home she remembered.  
  
That night she felt awfully thirsty. On her way to the kitchen for tea she felt some strange power pull her in another direction. From a not fully closed door she saw a blue-purple light. It was radiating and acting alive.  
  
"I need another cube." It was the voice of her master, the merchand. "Her Gift is strong and this cube is full." Tamilla quietly opened the door a little more. She saw that the blue-purple light came from some kind of cube. It had the excact same colour as her eyes! She felt something pull her, like that cube was a part of her.  
  
"I'll bring it to you tomorrow," said another voice. It was dark and scary.  
  
"I'm forever grateful to you for this deal. Not only did I get magic, I also got a hard-working servant."  
  
"That's good, my friend." The truth slowly dawned to her. She'd always felt like something was missing in her life, and not only a family. That cube was filled with her essence. How dared they?!! She waited in a corner for the men to exit the room before she went in. There was a letter-knife on the table. She took it and slammed it against the crystal-like cube. The sound was awful, but the marks she made on it seemed to be enough since it was almost full. Blindingly blue-purple light got through and came towards her like a big ball of fire. It slammed her to the floor, and everything got dark...  
  
When she awoke she figured only a few seconds had passed. She got up and pushed the sick feeling in her stomach and the pain in her head away. It was the other pain that was worst. It felt like her blood had turned into magma as it ran through her veins. She tried to ignore it and succeeded partially. She was able to run out of the house before the men caught her. She ran down the alleys and when she got back to her right state of mind, she was outside the city. That was when she took the decision: She would leave Caynn.  
  
  
  
When she first awoke early in the morning she didn't understand why she was lying in the snow outside the city, but then she remembered everything that had happened in the night. When she looked at her hands she saw they were still shining in that blue-purple color of hers. And the snow all around her had melted away. She figured only that magic – her Gift – had saved her from dying in the cold winter-night. This made her grin. She – Tamilla – who hated cold above everything else, had slept outside in January. But what should she do now? She couldn't ever go back to Caynn; they would kill her for what she'd done. She eyed herself. What a mess. They had always made her wear the oldest of the boys clothes. He was eight, but Tamilla's tiny body made him bigger anyway. She was wearing an old pair of brown trousers, a grey shirt – it had probably been white once, but not anymore, and a woolen, green sweater. Her feet were bare as they had been for all of her life. She looked like a boy except for the hair. And nobody would notice a boy on the road. She would need a knife. She looked back at the city. She was accused for stealing her own Gift now, anyway. Why not steal a knife too. She could use a weapon.  
  
She had her head bowed as she went through the streets. At last she saw the shop of knifes she had been looking for. He'd called her the daughter of a whore! This would get her what she needed plus sweet revenge. She knew her mother probably was a whore, but she didn't want people to yell about it. She went in. The girl at the counter eyed her suspectively, but Tammy's friend, the small-time thieve Berny, had taught her well. A short, but sharp, knife was quickly shoved down her pocket. She stuck her tongue out at the girl and ran for it.  
  
Well outside the city again she took the knife, and for the first time in her life her waist-long hair was cut. Short and black. The knife was placed in her pocket. She was now free to go everywhere she'd want to. Eyeing the road that lay ahead of her she chose Corus: The best place to hide, and the best place for a thieve to survive.  
  
How did you like it? Pleace review. It won't be mixed up with "Like Mother Like Son" yet, but it will happen eventually. Oh – did I ask you to review?  
  
Danie. 


	2. Thieve

Took me a bit longer than planned, but I'm writing some not-fanfiction.net stuff, so I'm kinda busy for the time being. Please review.  
  
THIEVE  
  
Tammy went through the streets of Corus, ducking her head so nobody would realise she was actually there. When she saw quite a rich looking man with a heavy purse just a few metres ahead of her she readied her-self. She slammed into him and quickly took his wallet away while apologizing again and again, almost stammering. His hand hit her cheek, and she went away, feeling how it slowly began to heat. She had been in Corus for a little more than a week now. She had kept out of everyone's sight, not mixing with servants or thieves or others. Her dirty clothes and face and her messy, black hair made her look like a great number of other street urchins here. She went into a dark passage and took out the wallet, quietly counting the money. It wasn't much, but enough to get her-self food for a few other days. She went to a pub to get some very needed food. She stood on her toes to seem taller.  
  
"Some food and a beer," she ordered. The beer was cleaner than the water here. Besides it had a great way to warm her body, so she wouldn't need her Gift for it. As she took the mug and the plate and was about to sit down at an empty table as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look straight into the huge, hazel and green eyes of a perfect stranger. He was around thirty-five with short cut, brown hair and beginning wrinkles on his handsome face.  
  
"So this is the lad who thinks him-self to be above the taxes to the Rogue." The voice was threatening and told Tammy she'd be better of if she'd met him under different circumstances.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, flushing.  
  
"Oh you do not? Come here!" He grabbed her ear and tugged her out of the room. She cursed under her breath from the pain and tried to position her-self so she'd be able to walk with less pain.  
  
"I am George Cooper. I believe you may have heard about me?"  
  
Lying was of no use against this man. He was too smart. "Yes I have, Your Majesty."  
  
"Why didn't you pay your taxes?"  
  
"I'm new in this city. And in the profession... I didn't know the rules."  
  
"Strangely I am not looking as much forward to cutting your ears of as I thought I'd do. I think I would have likes you under different circumstances, but you must pay your taxes."  
  
"I will from now on, Majesty," she said in a humble voice. Her ears were hurting her badly at that particular moment but she guessed she would still prefer having them attached to her head.  
  
"One other mistake and your ears will leave your head. I hope you know this is unusual." He sighed. The girl reminded him about someone, he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Yes, Majesty."  
  
"You said you were new in the profession."  
  
"Yes, Majesty."  
  
"You are a talented thieve then. What else do you do?"  
  
"I can beg and sing for money, but it's easier to steal. And it's way more profitable."  
  
To her surprise the older thieve laughed. "I would like you to work hard and get me some money, lad. What's your name by the way?"  
  
She hadn't thought about that one. She thought quickly... Tammy/Sammy... "Samuel, Majesty. My name is Samuel."  
  
"Very well, then, Samuel. Go make me some money." Tammy nodded and went out of the door as fast as she could. With her knife tugged in her belt and her hands on the ready she went back out to the streets.  
  
The Dancing Dove was warm and comfortable. One of the girls had said she should've been born into a noble family; she enjoyed it a little too much. That day she sat as usual by her seat near the door a boy of her age entered. He was noble; he obviously didn't want to show it, but his cheek-length, red hair was nicely combed and his clothes were just a little too clean. He smiled at her.  
  
"Where is the Rogue?" asked he.  
  
"Depending..." She liked to feel just this little glimpse of power.  
  
"Depending on what?"  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"Thom."  
  
"Just Thom?"  
  
"Thom the younger of Trebond, if you want my full name."  
  
"I don't. I'll find His Majesty." She smiled sweetly at him as she let her Gift search him the way the Rogue had taught her to. It was incredible: their two Gifts blasted against each other, emerald blue against blue-purple, just like their eyes, piercing into one another's. The force when her Gift was slammed back at her took her off her feet and both children landed in each side of the room. They stood. Thom smiled at her and gave her his hand.  
  
"We think alike, I guess." He grinned.  
  
"You're right," she answered, smiling.  
  
"Samuel! What are you doing?!" It was the Rogue's voice. And he sounded quite mad.  
  
"Sorry. I.." She tried to say more to him, but was cut off.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your Gift unless you are tempted?"  
  
"My Gift is none of your business!!!" She was yelling at him because of the wound he had opened. No-one was to control her Gift ever again. And if she found the one who had sold her along with it... She found satisfaction at the very thought.  
  
"Huh?" Asked she as it dawned to her that he had said something to her.  
  
"I said your Gift is my business when you're using it against my friends. Especially since you are actually employed to work for me."  
  
"George..." Thom was trying to get the Rogue's attention. "George it's okay. As you could see I did the same my-self. My uncle has taught me always to search people with an obvious Gift to see if they're threats. It logic."  
  
"I'll leave it at that then, lad. Next time..."  
  
"You'll leave me with what's obviously my business." She was scared that he would do something horrible to her or her ears now, but she'd never been able to control her temper.  
  
I know this is not an ending, but I have no more time if I am to get all of my stories up-dated. As you saw in this chapter Thom and Tamilla will have an effect on each-other and each-other's stories. Please, please review.  
  
Danie:) 


End file.
